ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Grantville Gazette X
Grantville Gazette X was published online in December, 2006. Synopses "On The Matter of D'Artagnan" :By Bradley H. Sinor Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Having read the Alexandre Dumas, père novel The Three Musketeers, Cardinal Richelieu has his agents recruit D'Artagnan for the good of France. "A Filthy Story" :By Aamund Breivik Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Two soldiers clear a severe sewage backup while one explains why he is on punishment detail. "Star Crossed" :By Terry Howard Young architect Carlo Rainaldi comes to Grantville, where he is recognized by fans of his work in the Original Time Line. He is injured and, his life ebbing away, his beloved Angelina is brought to his bedside. "NCIS: Lies, Truths and Consequences" :By Jose J. Clavell A young Marine boot in trouble, an attempted child kidnapping and a potential threat to the USE Naval community. Another romp through Naval Law Enforcement, 17th Century style with characters introduced in "NCIS: Young Love Lost" in Grantville Gazette IX. "Twenty-eight Men" :By Mark Huston Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. What happens in a coal mine when a truck crashes into a power pole, a backup generator can't start due to the cold, the exhaust fans in the mine stop working, and a pocket of methane gas is encountered. "The Salon" :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett An uptimer invites brilliant minds to her house for a classic salon. However, they get distracted by too many ideas and can't focus. "The Launcher" :By Richard Evans Downtimers build glider launcher per the exact instructions of a mastermind downtimer with big plans. "Fiddling Stranger" :By Russ Rittgers Incognito Committees of Correspondence (CoC) musician checks out CoC corruption in a small town, aided by a local boy. "Grand Tour" :By Iver P. Cooper "None So Blind" :By David Carrico Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Uptimers are training downtime beat cops. Two notice something strange about beggar children, and follow them back to a the head of the ring, a "Fagin" type, who kills one child and then has to be shot. "The Prepared Mind" :By Kim Mackey Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. Grantville High School possesses some freeze dried lab cultures of certain characteristic micro-organisms. They are viewed as "worthless" because they are not the desired strain of penicillin. Downtimers take the cultures and manage to grow them using pea juice and borax. The result is a weaker strain of antibiotic which can treat some infections. (The Gazettes include a connected sequence of niche tech boost stories concerned with melding up-time and down-time capabilities, building a tech baseline in practical chemistry focused on public health. With the serious plague outbreak in 1635 and 1636 looming in the near future, the series as a whole has addressed the matter only briefly. Even the Essen Steel Chronicles are aimed partly at this goal — because stainless is so necessary for practical applied chemistry whether it is industrial or pharmacological.) "Little Angel" :By Kerryn Offord Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. A little girl who missed her vaccine uptime gets tetanus while playing outdoors. There is no treatment, not even uptime. Her grandfather wants to ensure downtime development of a vaccine to protect future children. Continuing Serials "Franconia! Part 1" :By Virginia DeMarce A rewrite of the musical Oklahoma! is given a boost when Shakespeare's grandsons, Richard and Thomas Quiney, offer their acting services. "The Doctor Phil Chronicles: Doctor Phil's Family" :By Kerryn Offord "Butterflies in the Kremlin, Part Three: Boris, Natasha... But Where's Bullwinkle?" :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett Nonfiction "Crude Penicillin: Potential and Limitations" :By Kim Mackey "Herd Immunity" :By Vincent W. Coljee "All Roads Lead...." :By Iver P. Cooper "The Feast" :By Anette Pedersen Description of the preparations for a feast in a typical well off household, including the items purchased or used, servants and their jobs, methods for preparing the food, and serving the meal. Category:The Grantville Gazettes